New Beginnings
by Shelfly
Summary: During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Bardock and Raditz escape with Goku to earth. How will this turn out from the beginning of Dragon Ball to Majin Buu. Maybe even Super! Read to find out! :D
1. Chaos Control

Hello people of the internet! This is my first fanfic on this site and i'm a little rusty. Please, review so I can know how to improve my writing!

~ Shelfly

 **Planet Vegeta - During the destructin**

Raditz POV

The ringing of sirens rung in both of my ears loudly, people running and screaming trying to get to space pods. They were saying things like "Freiza is destroying the pla-" I didnt hear the rest because of the sirens, but they were also talking about my father. I couldn't think about why because of the panic, something to do with Frieza and dad. "RADITZ!" My Mother's voice fought over the sirens, reaching my ears. I turned around to look at her, she was holding Kakarot, he was crying loudly, maybe because of the sirens or the panic in general."Mom! What is going on!"I said with panick in my voice running over to her. "I cant say right now Raditz, but we have to leave NOW!" "What about father!" "I don't know where he is, but I know he would want you and Kakarot in the space pods!" Just as she finished the sentence, we say a giant yellow-orange ball coming to the planet followed by my Father!

Bardock POV

I just barely dodged Frieza's attack, if that would of hit me I would have been dead for sure. Wait, its going straight towards the planet! There is no way I can stop the attack on my own, and I doubt anyone is going to try it. I have to get my family off this planet! I fly as fast as I can toward the planet, I see Gine holding a crying Kakarot and Raditz following close behind them running toward 3 space pods. "Gine! Raditz!" Gine turns around and smiles brightly before returning to her panicked state. "Bardock! Come on!" "Dad!" I grab Raditz and rush to the space pod with Gine close behind. I put Raditz and a space pod and Gine puts Kakarot in the one next to it. They were all on the dock that headed to a planet called "Earth". I open the last space pod and yell"Gine get in!" "No! Leave me here! Your the strongest saiyan, even stronger than King Vegeta himself! You can protect them if something happens!"

"You can come with me!"

"The space pod is way too small for two people!" She was able to push me into the pod because of my weak state and close it. "I love you, and I love my two sons. Don't let me down, Bardock! Stay safe and keep Raditz and Kakarot safe too, I all of you so much" And with that, our ships blasted away from our home. The last thing I saw before the planet was blown to bits was the smile of my wife.

Raditz POV

M-my home...it was just destroyed. Mother and all my friends... there all dead. My entire race gone... What do we do now?

3rd Person POV

Raditz pondered in his pod, wondering what the hell just happened and Bardock was left dumbfounded. Goku, or Kakarot had cried himself to sleep.

Well that's the end of my first story! Was it good, bad, decent? Please leave a review :D


	2. Landing

Herro Herro HERRO! Its chapter two in da house! Its my 4th time writing it because I kept deleting my work on accident! I'm gonna be a little more careful this time! *Early upload, YA!* Bardock is 26, Raditz is 6, and Goku is 2, at the beginning.

Raditz POV

My pod landed harshly on the new planet. I step out of the pod and look for the others, no trace. Too bad I left my scouter at home, well that wouldn't matter because my home just blew up. Honestly I was about to cry, my mother had just died, along with my friends, we were stranded on an alien planet and split up. Well isn't this dandy. I hear a loud crash to my right, someone else must of landed! I run over to were the noise was, making sure not to alert anything that may be on this strange planet. I look inside the crater it made, I heard faint whining coming from it. That must be Kakarot's pod.

I wish I could of opened it. The reason why I cant? Well you can only open the pod from the outside if your power level was at least 1,000 and I was no were close to that. The reason why it does that is too keep unwanted aliens from hijacking it, as most we fought were incredibly weak. I got stranded on a planet once because I closed the pod on accident, Father came and got me a day later as he was also on a mission.

I decide to wait for dad to land, I climb on top of the pod and sit there. I'm not gonna fly, I don't want to alert anything just to be safe. Since I don't have my scouter I have no idea how strong they could be. From my left, I heard I loud crash. Dad! I hop off the pod and rush back to were my pod was, I jump over the crater and rush through more of the forest. I stop suddenly because of a blinding golden light. I shield my eyes and look away. I felt raindrops, how was it raining? It was really sunny a while ago! The weather is weird over here. I hear yelling and the light is gone, I decide to head back to Kakarot's pod to keep him safe. Dad can find us.

When I get back to his pod, its open. That cant be gone, I look around for Kakarot. I cant find him! Where could he be-

"Radush!" I hear from behind me

"Kakarot!" I turn around and pick him up "Don't do that!" I said, thinking he would understand. All he did was grab my hair.

I hear a stick crack, I jump back with Kakarot still in my hands. I put him in his pod and get into a fighting stance. An old looking man walks out from the forest, wearing something on his back.

"Whoa, easy there stranger! I don't mean any trouble!" The man said, putting his hands up. "I only came over here because I heard voices!"

He looked harmless enough so I dropped the stance. I decide if we are going to take refuge here I might as well get to know what lives here.

"Who are you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow

"The names Gohan, you?"

"Raditz"

"Well that sure is an odd name, so what are you doing out here? Whats with the sphere thing and the funky clothes you're wearing?"

"I-i cant say. Do you happen to know where anyone is, people?"

"In the city, but that's pretty far from here."

"Um, do you think we can stay with you for a while until we get settled in?"

"Settled in? Are you from another planet or something? I always welcome visitors, you can stay at my house for a while. In fact its just up the road, I was about to get some food."

"Alright thank you! But I have to wait for someone, mind coming back later?"

"No problem, Ill be back in a half of in hour."

Gohan had wandered back onto the path. What did I just get into? I panicked, I am just not acting like me today. I heard something ELSE come from the forest, this time it was my father!

"Dad!"

"Raditz? Oh thank god! Do you know where your brother is?"

I point to the pod, he runs over and opens it. He grabs Kakarot out and holds him.

"Im so glad you two are alright"

I told him about everything that had happened, from landing to meeting Gohan. He didn't seem to care, he kinda seemed relived that he wasn't hostile. So here we are, we got a place to stay for awhile. We discuss about what we are going to do, until Gohan comes back and leads us to his hut.

End of Chapter 2!

Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible? Meh? Neat? Please leave a review :D


	3. Home of Gohan

Ryuko Monogatari chapter 2 . Oct 18 I'm too lazy to log in, so here goes:  
I like the story and where it's going. Your plot is solid. The problem comes from 1 place; length. Chapters should be around 1500-2000 words, that gives enough space for things to not be rushed and it gives your readers more to read, which makes them like you. But again, this isn't a bad fic, just a little... unsubstantial. Which is fine. You said that this is your first fic, so you're not Captain Space level yet, but you will be. And hey, you're a better writer than whoever wrote 'My Immortal'!  
Keep it up!  
\- Thanks! Ill make sure to keep that in mind.

Guest chapter 2 . Oct 17 Traduzir

Nice! I liked it! How often do you plan on updating this? Do you have some chapters already written or are you still writting the next?  
\- Thank you!I plan to update every weekend, but Ive had writers block so thats why this is so late :(. Ill make sure to pre-write some!

well written i hope to see -moremteverest21 -Thanks! And trust me, you will :D

Well that's it for reviews and I don't have anything else to say but enjoy the story you beautiful people :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bardock, with Goku in hand, and Raditz followed Gohan through the woods. Bardock and Raditz looked around at the different trees, they had never seen them with this color. The planets they visted had trees, but they were all different colors. Goku started to giggle after he grabbed a low hanging tree branch and tore it off, he then started to bite on it as if it was food. He quickly threw it on the ground and started to spit because of the harsh taste.  
"Here it is! Feel free to make yourself at home, i'm going to go get us something to eat!"  
Gohan said while waving off the three Saiyans. Gohan disappeared into the forest leaving the Saiyans there. Barock carefully opened the door to the hut, not wanting to break it. He placed Goku down and observed the area. There was a small twin sized bed by a circular window that brought a nice ray of light into the dark hut. There was a small table with a pillow on top, and the purple pillow had an something on it but Bardock ignored it. There were 3 shelfs on the right wall, and Bardock noted that didn't look very stable.

Raditz entered behind him and shut the door rather carelessly behind him, a large crashing sound could be heard. Bardock jumped and turned around to see the door had been thrown off and into the field. Bardock whacked Raditz over the head and proceeded to scold him.  
"Raditz, you idiot!" Bardock yelled at his eldest son.  
"I-i'm sorry, Father, I was careless." Raditz said holding his head, he then proceeded to lower his head in shame.

Bardock sighed and comforted him. "It's okay, Raditz. Its a new world and I shouldn't of yelled at you."

He patted his head and looked around for Goku. He had knocked over a strange orange ball with four stars on it and was holding it in his hands, staring at it with drool coming out of his mouth. Bardock and Raditz' eyes shot open and they rushed over to the toddler and Raditz took the mysterious ball out of his hands.

Goku frowned and started to reach up for the ball but Raditz held it up high so Goku couldn't reach it. Goku jumped up and down trying to grab the ball from Raditz, but was unable to get it. Raditz grabbed the pillow off the small table beside the bed and put it on a shelf on the wall. He put the ball on top of the pillow and turned around to face his father.

Bardock put Goku on the bed and reached under for a med kit, after a few moments he pulled it out from under the bed. He popped it open and stared at the contents. He had no idea what to do with all of the items, as he had never had to patch himself up. He would always go into a healing chamber, he didn't know what to do with it so he put it back under the bed after closing it.

Bardock sighed and looked up at the ceiling, pondering about what they were going to do. Raditz decided to look around and went back outside. He walked over to the door he had thrown off its hinges and picked it up. He walked back over to the hut and leaned the door on the side, he proceeded to sit down in the grass.  
'Maybe I can go help Gohan get food...' Raditz thought, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Raditz got up and walked around the hut, spotting some flowers. No Saiyan had ever seen flowers before, so Raditz had no idea what it was. He plucked it out of the ground and looked at it.

It had blue petals and a green stem, the middle was a bright yellow. Raditz tossed it aside not knowing what to do with it. Raditz heard tapping at the front of the hut and rushed to it. Gohan was carrying a giant fish, Raditz rushed over to help him. "Thank you, Raditz" Gohan said. Raditz wanted to ask why he only got one fish, but realized that Gohan didn't know how much Saiyans ate. Gohan noticed the door leaning on the wall and questioned Raditz about it, who admitted that he did it on accident. Gohan commented on his strength and they started to cook the fish. Goku wandered outside to see Gohan and Raditz cooking a giant fish, he rushed over and went to touch the fire but Raditz quickly grabbed him.

Bardock, who had fallen asleep, woke up when he smelled something cooking. He shot up and ran outside to see Goku struggling to get the giant fish that was over a fire, but was being stopped by Raditz, and Gohan cooking said fish. Bardock's mouth watered but he controlled himself when he realize there was only ONE fish. Everyone sat by the fire as Gohan cooked. After about 20 minutes the fish was done. (AN: I don't know how long it takes to cook a giant fish so I guessed :P) Gohan passed out portions to the saiyan family, before he even took a bite the Saiyans were already going for seconds. Gohan sat there shocked, he wondered how they could eat that fast. Not even five minutes had passed and the fish was gone, all except for Gohan's, who hadn't even eaten half yet.

"Good grief, are you three even human?" He joked, not knowing that they were infact, not human.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed, I didn't know how to end it though. That should be long enough, I hope. I'm writing a chapter right after this so you guys can have another for next week :D It would be nice if you left a review, but ya dont have to. :D :D :D :D 


	4. Dreamin'

**AN: Guess who is back after, like a year or two? Me! Super sorry about not updating guys, life happens and I kinda lost motivation! But after releasing two new stories on another popular Anime, my drive is back! Hope you guys like this chapter, I read all of your reviews! Don't worry, I fully intend to finish this story! Forgive me, I may be a bit rusty. This chapter will be a bit short, but I'll kick into things!** **BTW, There was a timeskip and Goku is now twelve.**

 _Bardock's eyes shot open, hearing a loud roar. He ran out of bed, surveying the land around him. Raditz ran close behind him, both quickly looked for the source of the roar. Then they saw it. A giant ape, covering the full moon. Raditz felt his heart sink, knowing what can happen when Saiyans transform into Great Apes._

 _"Raditz, go find Gohan! I'll deal with Kakarot!" Bardock yelled, jumping into action._

 _Raditz nodded, quickly moving around to find the older man. He didn't have to look for long though, as he saw the man's crushed body inside a giant footprint. He felt himself tear up, rushing over to the man and trying to check if he was alive. He was barely conscious, but bleeding out fast as his organs were crushed. Raditz kneeled and held Gohans head up. Before Raditz could yell out, Gohan reached a shaky hand up to his arm._

 _"G-Gohan.. " Raditz said in a shaky voice_

 _"It's OK, my boy. My time was already coming, I only have one request of you" Gohan said, voice very dull "Make sure the boy is safe, and you mustn't let him know what he has done until he is ready" Gohan said._

 _Raditz nodded. Gohan smiled, closing his eyes. Raditz felt him go limp in his hands. Raditz let him go gently, placing him on the ground. He stood and clenched his fists, they started bleeding as his eyes flashed to a moment. Tears ran down the side of his face, Gohan meant to much to him for him to die just yet_.

Raditz felt his eyes shoot open. He saw the giant trees, leaves and branches flowing in the wind, and felt better. The sun provided a nice warmth. He saw another thing too, a small boy running up to him.

"Big bro! You're awake!" He said with a giant smile. Raditz shot a small smile back

Raditz sat up, feeling the grass beneath him. He slowly remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. It had been a long day, and a nice night, so he slept outside. He looked behind him and saw his father and Gohan preparing breakfast.

"Come on, Kakarot" Raditz said standing up.

Kakarot followed him, humming happily to himself. Raditz didn't know why the boy was so happy all the time. Kakarot definitely didn't act like a normal Saiyan, either. He was very kind and gentle most of the time, a little dumb but everyone could look past that. He had remembered that Bardock was said to be one of the more caring Saiyans, along with his mother. So maybe that was a reason for Goku's niceness. Some of it definitely affected Raditz too, as he was sometimes more compassionate then he would like to admit.

Sitting down on a log, Raditz cut himself a peice of the animal Bardock had caught this morning. Gohan had also got a fish, but Goku had already destroyed it. While biting into the meat, Raditz thought about his dream and what it meant.

Noticing the look on Raditz' face, Bardock spoke up.

"What's bothering you Raditz?" Bardock asked, finishing his portion.

"That stupid dream again." Raditz replied gruffly, taking an aggressive bite out of his food.

Goku nibbled on his portion, listening to his families conversation.

"I wonder why you keep having that dream. It is certainly odd, but at the same time it could very well happen" Bardock said.

Gohan nodded grimly, understanding completely. By this time, Gohan had figured out about the aliens secret. The family had known about this dream for some time, but hadn't yet figured out the source. All the while, Goku innocently ate his food.

 **end. I'll try and update again this weekend, with at least 1k words!**


End file.
